


Little Sister

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robert week 2017 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Sibling Bonding, The Farmhand (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert week Day 2: Write a scene between your favourite Robert/Family relationship





	Little Sister

“Hey, I saw you slip out, are you ok?” Robert asked, sitting down next to his sister on the picnic bench outside the pub.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Victoria said, trying to wipe the smudged mascara from her face. “Go back inside to your party. Your husband is waiting for you.”

Robert smiled. It was his and Aaron’s wedding day, (well, week, after the Dingles had gotten wind of their plans and completely taken over) the second one, all legal this time. They had been officially married for about 10 hours now and Robert felt he’d barely seen his husband since they said I do… and knowing the Dingles there was no chance of the madness dying down any time soon. Not that he wanted it to. Though a drunken Faith trying to pinch his bum was something he could do without. Aaron was the only Dingle whose hands he wanted anywhere near there.

“Nah he’s dancing with Liv now.”

“Aaron’s dancing?”

“Yeah, miracles exist after all.” Robert said laughingly. “He’s also slightly tipsy, that helps.”

Vic laughed and leaned her head on her brother’s shoulder when he wrapped an arm around her.

“So why are you out here on your own and crying? It’s my wedding day, I’m supposed to be the emotional one.”

She gave him a one shouldered shrug and wiped her eyes again.

“Just… having a moment. I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“You can’t say that and expect me not to worry. Come on, tell me.”

“It’s nothing. I just… I’m happy you’re happy. You and Aaron. I never thought you two would ever be together but I’m glad you found each other.”

“Me too.” Robert said and smiled to himself when the light bounced off his wedding ring.

“Mum and dad would have been so proud.”

“I don’t know about that. Mum would. No doubt. She’d love Aaron.”

“Dad too. He’d be happy for you.”

“I don’t know, Vic, I really don’t know.” Robert said and took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Do you remember that lad that worked on the farm when we were kids? Stephen. That one summer. I was 15, you were only about 6 or 7.”

“Kind of.” Victoria said after thinking about it for a minute. “Wasn’t he Andy’s mate?”

“No, not really. He was… the first boy I ever kissed.”

Vic sat up and turned to look at him.

“What?”

“Yeah…”

“Was he your boyfriend?”

“No. But I liked him. A lot. And he liked me. And it was all really scary and exciting at the same time.” Robert said, thinking back to those days.

“What happened?”

“Dad caught us. He wasn’t happy.” Robert told her, deciding against telling her the whole story. For now.

“Because you were kissing a boy?”

Robert nodded.

“He fired Stephen on the spot. I never saw him again.”

“I’m sorry Rob.”

“It’s part of the reason why I married Chrissie and hid who I really am for so long.” Robert sighed. “I wanted to make him proud after I let him down when I was 15. I tried to be the son he wanted me to be…”

“I’m sorry.” Vic said again. “I didn’t know.”

Robert shook his head.

“Nobody knows. Except Aaron.”

“Well… thank you for telling me.”

They sat in silence for a while until Robert spoke up.

“You know… I wonder what dad would say about me marrying Aaron if he was still alive.”

“I really do think he would be happy for you. If he knew you two, he’d see how much you love each other. He’d want you to be happy.” Vic insisted.

“Yeah but Aaron is a Dingle, isn’t he? Dad and the Dingles never was a good combination.” Robert mused. “Robert, son, it’s not that you’re marrying a bloke, but does it have to be a Dingle?!”

They laughed at Robert’s impression of Jack.

“Maybe he would’ve tried to set me up with someone else. Maybe Finn.” Robert said and laughed. “Son if you insist on dating blokes, can you at least make it this one? He’s not a Dingle!”

Vic laughed.

“Or David.”

Robert cocked his head and pretended to think it over.

“Good looking bloke, owns his own business. Could do worse I suppose.” He said and laughed.

“Or maybe Adam. A farmer.” Vic said and nudged him in the ribs. “Marry the farmer your dad always wanted you to be.”

“Nah. I wouldn’t want to take him away from you.” Robert said laughingly. “You know the men in this village just can’t resist that Sugden charm.”

“Aaron maybe. But Adam can.” Vic said sadly, playful mood disappearing. “He told me he’s thinking of leaving. Going to see Hannah and work abroad for a while.”

 “I know.” Robert nodded. “I’m married to his best friend, remember? He told Aaron a few days ago. Didn’t want to do it until after the wedding and our honeymoon… but Aaron noticed he was keeping something from him and made him tell him.”

“I should let him go, shouldn’t I?”

“Maybe. If that’s what you want.” Robert said with a shrug.

“No but it’s not about what I want, is it? I can’t make him stay if he doesn’t want to.”

“No but you can fight for him. Make him want to stay.”

“But… so much has happened between us… and I was the one that ended things.”

“So what? If Aaron and I can make it work after the way we started and the mess we made of things, anyone can.”

Victoria smiled.

“You were always going to work things out. Everyone knew that apart from you two.”

Robert chuckled.

“I suppose you’re right about that… but the same can be said for you and Adam.”

“I don’t know about that…”

“I do.” Robert said and placed a hand on her stomach. “I think that’s a pretty good reason for him to stay and work things out with you.”

Vic’s eyes widened.

“How do you know?!”

“You took a glass of champagne earlier but you didn’t drink it. I think I saw Liv steal it actually.” Robert told her. “And I might have accidentally overheard your conversation on the phone yesterday when I came to check out the cake.”

“What? Does Aaron know?”

“No. Course not. Not my story to tell.”

“Right.”

“So there is a story to tell?”

Vic nodded.

“Yeah. I’m almost 12 weeks. I went to the doctor because I missed my period and I wasn’t feeling too good… I thought it was a stomach bug or stress... but then he told me I’m pregnant. I said he was crazy… that I couldn’t be. And they redid the test and I took a home test... both positive. I even had a scan to make sure.”

“And it’s Adam’s?”

“Yes! I haven’t been with anyone else!” Vic said, mildly offended.

“Alright, sorry. I just thought he couldn’t…”

“Yeah… well… apparently he can.”

“Are you happy about it at least?” Robert asked after a few minutes.

“I uh… don’t really know. It hasn’t really sunk in yet.” Vic admitted.

Robert pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

“Well if you decide to go through with this, I think you’ll be the best mum any kid could wish for.” He said and stood up. “Come on, let’s go back inside before that lot in there drink the place dry.”

Vic laughed softly and followed her brother back inside the pub, letting him gently push her in Adam’s direction with a whispered “Talk to him.”.

“There you are.” Aaron said, sliding his arms around Robert’s waist. “Was beginning to think you were sick of me already.”

“Never going to happen.” Robert said and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You’re stuck with me mister Sugden.”

“Sounds good to me.” Aaron said and smiled as they started swaying to the music together. “Everything alright?” He asked when he noticed Robert’s focus wasn’t entirely on them.

“Yeah.” Robert said, catching Vic and Adam talking in a corner of the room, Adam carefully putting his hand on Vic’s stomach. Both of them beaming at each other. He smiled, knowing his little sister was alright and turned his attention back to his husband. “Yeah. Never better.”


End file.
